


Loves of My Life

by megwritesbadly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Actor RPF, Arctic Monkeys, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: Fics being cross-posted from my Tumblr @megcantwrite so request there
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader, Brian David Gilbert/Reader, David Dobrik/You, Josh Dun/Reader, Matthew Healy/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Tyler Joseph/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Who I Write For

This is just a quick little list of who I write for! Let me know if you have requests!

Requests are open for:

Matty Healy  
5SOS  
Alex Turner  
Harry Styles  
Timothée Chalamet  
Vlog Squad  
Brian David Gilbert (potentially more of Polygon)  
Twenty One Pilots


	2. Starstruck (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring your boyfriend home to meet you dad for the first and he’s a little starstruck.

Not many people knew who your father was and that was deliberate on your behalf. You wanted to be recognised for your talent and not your dad.

So as soon as you realised you wanted to get into acting, you went by your first and middle names, rather than using Depp.

It certainly worked in your favour, you had starred in a romance movie with none other than Timothée Chalamet a few months ago and all the praise was lauded on your performances, instead of you having to live up to expectations of being Johnny Depp’s daughter.

You had also found love on the set. When the film wrapped, you had spent two months building the courage to ask Timothée out and he had said yes.

Fast forward to now, where he was sat in the backseat of a car, gripping your hand tightly between both of his and bouncing his leg nervously. He thought he was just going to meet your dad but he also had no idea who he was.

“Tim, you don’t need to be nervous. My dad is absolutely lovely, and he’s a big fan of yours!” You tried to reassure him as much as possible, because he looked impossibly pale and you were worried he might pass out.

He turned to face you properly, “I’m just nervous, you know, I mean you’re his daughter and dads are super protective-” He took in a deep breath, “I just want to make a good impression.”

“You already have, handsome! I tell him about you all the time, that’s why he wanted to meet you. He got sick of me talking about how amazing you are and wanted to see for himself.” You smiled, sliding over to sit directly next to him, thighs pressed against each other. You leaned your head on his shoulder, stroking lightly on his arm, hoping to calm his nerves.

It was working until you pulled up in front of your father’s mansion. And it was a mansion.

Timothée gawped at the size of the house, tapping a finger hastily on your arm, “How the hell can your dad afford a house this big in Los Angeles?”

You smiled cheekily, “You’ll see.”

You pulled up to the house and thanked the driver as Timothée helped you out of the car. He kept an arm around your middle to hide his nerves as you walked to the front door.

You pressed the doorbell and waited a few seconds until you heard slow deliberate footsteps approach and you tried to grin at your father’s mischief.

When the door opened fully, Timothée froze and stared wide-eyed at your dad, even as he pulled you into an embrace. He even stared as you tapped him on the shoulder to introduce himself.

You giggled embarrassedly at the awkwardness, but your dad seemed to understand thankfully. He ushered the both of you inside and you walked to one of the living rooms.

Timothée finally seemed to snap out of it, tugging on your shirt, “Your dad is Johnny Depp?” His voice was high-pitched and sounded borderline terrified.

You attempted not to ‘aww’ at how sweet he was, “It’s not something I like to draw attention to. Don’t stress, he’s just a normal person.”

~~~~~

After the initial awkwardness of their introduction, your dad and Timothée seemed to get along really well, discussing topics ranging from bananas to the implications of the Israel-Palestine conflict to the deforestation of Borneo.

You interjected every now and then but mostly watched as the two conversed. They were beyond intelligent and seemed to have so much in common, so you had no idea what you or Tim were worried about.

When your dad ran to the bathroom, Timothée turned to face you with a soft smile. You sat up from your cozy position against some pillows to wrap an arm around his waist.

“I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” You kissed his nose and laughed as it crinkled.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Pure Bliss (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting high with your boyfriend leads to cuddles and sappiness so sweet your teeth will fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild drug use (marijuana)

After a stressful day at work for you or a hard shoot for Timothée, you would relax and destress with some weed. The high would relieve any tension from the day, and you and Tim would cuddle until the munchies kicked in or you had to go to the bathroom.

On this particular Tuesday, you were over everything. Your coworkers were absolute arseholes that seemed to have it out for you. So as you pulled into your driveway, you sat in your car for another ten minutes and sobbed. Disgusting cries of frustration that had finally been released from where they built in your chest.

You stumbled out of your car, legs wobbling with exhaustion. Stepping through the front door, you removed your shoes and called for your boyfriend. He wasn’t home yet, so you went into your bedroom to get changed. You wore an oversized shirt he got for you the last time you both went to a concert and your underwear.

You also grabbed some baggies of weed that sat on your dresser and took it out to the living room, knowing you both would need it. You then traveled to the kitchen, trying to decide whether or not to use a bong or paper to roll joints. You had a whole cabinet of pipes and you didn’t want to deal with choosing from them so you just took some papers.

By that point, Timmy had come home and sat on the couch. You padded into the room, laying the papers on the table and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. You went back to the kitchen one last time to grab some snacks for when you inevitably got hungry.

Tim watched as you pattered around, leaning back on the couch, tired from a long day.

You threw the snacks on the table, then walked to him slowly, settling your knees next to his hips and lowering yourself gently onto his lap. His arms wrapped around your hips, one hand travelling up your shirt and the other resting on your butt.

“Hi baby.” He smiled softly.

“Hi,” you replied with a tired grin.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Over it, my work is really getting to me.”

“Well baby it looks like we’re getting high and cuddling tonight.” He smirked mischievously.

You nodded eagerly and moved to sit next to him. He was always better at packing and rolling the joints, but you always sealed them. He pre-rolled a few before you realised you left the lighter in your room. You moved to stand when he stopped you with an arm around your middle.

“I’ll get it baby,” he said softly, “I wanna get changed anyway.” He padded off to your bedroom, coming back out with just a pair of sweatpants and the lighter.

You wolf-whistled and he rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. He plonked himself next to you again, handing you a joint and helping you to light it before grabbing his own.

With the first inhale, you felt a sense of calm wash over you. You settled against the back of the couch as you continued to smoke. You looked over at your boyfriend, who seemed completely blissed out. 

You ran your free hand down the side of his face lightly, “You’re so pretty baby.”

He only turned his head to face you, grinning, “You’re even prettier.”

Your face grew hot and you leaned over to kiss him.

He pulled you closer to sit on his lap again, inhaling some more smoke, before grabbing your chin to pull you closer. You opened your mouth to kiss him and he passed the smoke between your lips. You exhaled the smoke through your nose, with the delicious burn causing you to sneeze.

You both cackled like idiots before lighting the last two joints you had. When you finished smoking, you settled in the haze that formed.

You looked down in admiration at your boyfriend, scanning over his beautiful curls, stunning blue eyes, plump pink lips and incredible jawline. You kissed him gently causing his adorable smile to bloom across his face.

“You feeling better, baby?” He asked.

You nodded and gave a soft sigh before practically falling forward into his chest, tucking your face in the crook of his neck.

He began to hum, vibrations flowing through your connected bodies. He ran his fingers up and down your back in a soothing manner, as you wrapped your arms around his waist as much as you could.

It was beyond peaceful and exactly what you needed.


	4. Green with Envy (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re promoting your new movie with Tom Holland and your chemistry is strong. Timothée gets a little jealous.

Standing off to the side of the red carpet was beyond frustrating for Timothée. He wanted to be the one standing next to you with an arm wrapped around your waist, laughing and joking with interviewers.

But he wasn’t.

To no fault of your own or his. You were just in a movie that didn’t feature him and so your promotion and interviews would be with your co-star. Who just so happened to be one of the most attractive young people working in Hollywood.

To your credit, before the interviews had begun on the red carpet, you had taken hundreds of photos on your boyfriend’s arm. (You both looked stunning, as per usual.)

But now he was forced to stew in his jealousy, holding your purse while you chatted and giggled with another man. Of course, it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t Tom’s either. I mean you were both trying to promote your film, and you played lovers so it was inevitable that you would become close. Just not this close.

From where he stood, he watched as your skin took on a different hue, and you began to sweat lightly, a sign you were flustered. Tom turned bright red, smiled awkwardly and gave a short answer before kissing you on the cheek and helping you move along to the next interviewer.

Obviously the interviewer had said something that made you both a little uncomfortable and so he played it off and moved you along. But all Timothée could focus on was the fact that your co-star had kissed your cheek. He normally wasn’t jealous but lord was he annoyed tonight.

So when you approached him and asked if he was ready to go inside, he grabbed your wrist gently and pulled you in for a kiss that lasted forever. You pulled away, slightly dazed and gave him a confused look.

“What was that for?” You asked, giggling lightly.

“Just wanted to show you I love you.” He smirked.

“I love you too, baby.” You kissed him again, much softer.

You went into the theatre and watched the film, where Tim kept a hand very high up on your thigh. He didn’t move it or anything, just left it there and that was more torturous than if he were kissing your neck or whispering dirty things in your ear.

In the limo back to your hotel, you immediately slammed the partition between you and the driver and straddled Tim’s lap.

“You’re in so much trouble, mister.” You laughed breathlessly as he began to kiss your collarbone.

“Good.”


	5. Sick (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re sick and Matty takes care of you.

A quiet knock on the bedroom door drew you from your dazed and miserable state as you looked to where Matty had entered.

“Hey darling, how are you feeling?” He asked, walking gingerly towards the bed, holding a bag filled with a ton of items.

“I feel like i’m dying.” You croaked out, voice still hoarse and dry.

“Oh sweetheart, well I’ve got everything the lady at the chemist told me to get, so I hope it’ll help.” He sat down next to you, checking your temperature with the back of his hand. He gave you a pitiful look as you groaned when a stomach cramp ran through you.

“Do you think you can eat anything?” He asked, brows furrowing, “’Cause the lady told me you have to eat something before taking your medicine?”

You shook your head gently so that the pounding wouldn’t get worse before turning over to your side and leaning over to throw up into the bucket next to your bed.

“Oh darling,” Matty held your hair out of your face with one hand, using the other to rub soothing motions on your back.

Once you were finished, you croaked out a sorry, and he waved you off. “I’ve seen worse love.”

You closed your eyes for what felt like two seconds, but in reality was about half an hour and Matty had returned with a clean bucket, and a tray with some dry toast. He also brought ginger tea and the medicine you were prescribed.

You tried to eat as much of the toast as you could, knowing it would be better for you in the long run. When you finished drinking your tea, and took your medicine, he took everything back out before he disappeared into the bathroom.

He walked back to the bed and crouched next to you, “Do you think you’re up for a bath? I’ve got the water running, and it might make you feel better, yeah.”

“You’ll have to help me up babe.” You whispered smiling as best as you could to lighten the mood.

He grinned, making his eyes crinkle in that adorable way. “Come on then.” He helped you to sit up first, then get your legs out from under the sheets, then standing up. You moved slowly so you felt no nausea, but it was frustrating to feel so helpless.

He kept a hand on your lower back, and led you into the bathroom where the bath was at just the right level you liked. He sat you on the closed toilet before shutting the water off.

He then helped you remove your clothes, “At least take me on a date first, mister,” before lowering you into the bath.

“You getting in love?” You asked eyes closed from the bliss of the water over your aching muscles.

“No thanks love, just gonna sit here.” He plopped down next to you, right on the tiles.

You spoke for an hour, just chatting about his day. You loved listening to him talk. He just had such a way with words, that even the most mundane topic was fascinating.

Your skin was becoming pruny, which you pointed out to Matty, and he helped you out of the bath again. He wrapped you in a towel before dashing back into the bedroom to grab a shirt and some sweatpants for you.

He helped you dry off and get changed again before you both travelled back into your bed. You rested your head on his chest, listening to him breath and his heart beating overtime.

You teased his racing heart to which he replied that you were still as breathtaking as the day he met you.


	6. Murphy’s Law (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy’s law dictates that anything that can go wrong will go wrong and when Matty takes you out for your first date, Murphy’s law is in full action.

Matty had spent hours planning this date meticulously, making sure you both had the day/evening free and that all of your reservations were in order. He had even bought you an outfit that you had talked about on the phone with him.

But of course Murphy’s law states anything that can go wrong will go wrong. And go wrong it did.

Firstly the day you wanted to go out, a Friday, was stormy, not overcast like the weatherman said. Storming. So mini-golf was out. But he had bowling as a back-up.

So at 10:30 am, he knocked on your flat door, as you had organised. When you answered, you were distraught. You let him in to your living room before explaining that the outfit didn’t fit and now you had nothing to wear.

So in his typically slightly awkward manner, Matty offered to help you pick one out. It was a lovely gesture and one that you certainly appreciated.

You smiled as you finished getting dressed and walked out to see the poor man hunched forward, twiddling his thumbs.

As you approached, he jumped up bumping his knee hard on your coffee table, which cut into his skin, another delay. You grabbed a Spiderman bandaid for him and apologised to him profusely. He waved it off with a grimace before offering his arm for you to take. 

You reached the front door of your flat when suddenly the rain sounded much louder than before. You opened your door quickly to see what was happening. It was hailing.

Just perfect.

You looked to Matty who seemed incredibly distressed.

“It’s fine, come on, let’s just have the date here.” You tried to release some of the tension building from his evident upset.

“No (Y/N) we’ve been waiting for this for so long, I want it to be special.” He sighed as you closed the door again.

“Darling, you’re here and you’re safe. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go anywhere with this weather and I would really like to get this date happening. So let’s make some dinner and watch a movie or something.” You smiled, which he returned gratefully.

You headed into the kitchen to get started on the meal, “Would you like to get changed into something more comfortable?” You eyed his button up and skinny jeans.

“After dinner,” he replied with a cheeky grin, “Now chef (Y/N) what do I need to do?”

After 30 minutes of attempting to make a simple meal, your stove had lost gas apparently and your oven wouldn’t even turn on.

“Fucking hell, is the universe out to get me?” Matty cried incredulously which led to a giggle fest that was sure to annoy your crabby neighbour.

“Right, let me just make some two minute noodles and then we’ll eat and get a movie on, okay?” You said through deep breaths, trying to stop laughing.

“Maybe I should leave the kitchen for a bit,” Matty joked before heading back to your living room and flopping on your couch, hitting his already injured knee.

You finished up the two minute noodles before you sat at the dining table, ready to eat.

You had already gotten to know each other rather well through messaging and video calls, but it was nice to talk in person.

When the meal was done, you ran into your flatmate’s room to steal some of their clothes as they were about the same size as Matty. He was nursing a cut on his hand from when he tried to wash your dishes but failed to spot a knife in the sink.

You laughed at how unfortunate today seemed for him, before giving him another bandaid, Captain America this time, and the clothes you had stolen borrowed from your flatmate.

He got changed in the bathroom as you cleaned the kitchen back up. He came back out and you gave him free reign over choosing the movie you were going to watch while you also got changed.

You flopped on the couch heavily next to him as he hovered over True Romance.

“You ever seen it?” he asked.

You shook your head and he grew an excited grin before selecting it. He settled next to you and you watched the movie for about ten minutes when he yawned and stretched his arms around so that one sat on the back of the couch behind your head and the other landed back in his lap.

You settled your head on his shoulder, and watched for another ten minutes when suddenly the whole room was engulfed in darkness. Your power had gone out due to the storm.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” An indignant voice cried from your side.


	7. Isolation (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument blows up to an extreme, you isolate yourself from Timothée for all of two hours, before you make up again (communication is key).

You were so tired of the constant back and forth, of screaming until your throat was raw, of clenching your fists so tight your nails tore through your skin. It was exhausting and it was taking a toll on both of you.

By this point you didn’t even know what the argument was about, you were both just dredging up old fights and scraping the bottom of the barrel to throw petty insults at one another. You knew none of the things you were saying were true, they never were but you wanted to hurt each other.

And that’s never a good thing.

You stood opposite one another, his face red with exertion and your chest heaving from the onslaught of emotion.

You tried to morph your face into an expression of indifference but the overwhelming wave of sadness that poured from you and your boyfriend’s bodies left your mouth in a pained grimace.

“I’m gonna stay in the guest room tonight, I just need some time I think.” You whispered, unsure if your voice would be able to handle much more.

Timothée nodded sadly before taking off slowly to your shared bedroom. 

The floodgates opened when you recognised his defeated stance as he walked away.

You tried to settle into the guest bed but it just wasn’t comfortable, but you weren’t going to give up with the break between you and Tim.

So you sat in the living room watching a movie. As luck would have it, the film playing after was Ladybird, one of your favourites that Tim was in.

Watching your boyfriend’s beautiful face on the screen hurt your heart even more when you realised just how much you loved that beautiful face.

You didn’t realise your crying was that loud until you felt a presence behind you.

You swiveled around suddenly to find your boyfriend with his cheeks teary and mouth curled in a sad smile.

“I’m so sick of fighting.” You sighed.

“I know, but we’ll get better.” He replied.

You gave him a soft smile and held a hand out for him to join you. He sat next to you awkwardly before you wrapped an arm around his waist and rested your head on his chest. 

Listening to his heart beat as quickly as it did when you first hugged him like this, you smiled once more, tucking your face closer to his chest and inhaling deeply. He kissed the top of your head, wrapping an arm around your back and sighing contently.


	8. Protective (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an interviewer questions your relationship with Matty, he gets very protective.

Admittedly there was a significant age gap between yourself and your boyfriend. Almost ten years in fact. However you were both consenting adults and your relationship was only a few months old, so nothing inappropriate occurred.

All of the media speculation was driving both you and Matty insane. Accusations of you being a gold digger or Matty being a cradle robber had driven you to leave social media entirely.

So when even a face-to-face interview became involved, Matty drew the line.

He was in the middle of an interview promoting his band’s new album at some small magazine in the States. It had actually been going really well until the prick decided to turn the conversation to his relationship.

“So apparently you’ve been dating a certain Y/N Y/L/N, is that right?” the interviewer asked with a slight malice in his tone.

Matty cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Uh yeah we’ve been together almost 6 months now.”

“Isn’t she a little young, I mean, are you sure there’s not something else going on there?” the man cackled as if he had made some genuinely funny remark.

“Right, take this down, I’m sick of the comments and the drama about Y/N and my relationship with her. We are both two consenting adults and we are happy together. There is no ulterior motive so stop looking for one.” Matty finished his rant and stormed out to meet Jamie in the lobby. He explained what happened before walking outside to get fresh air and give you a call.

He didn’t even greet you, just blurted, “You know I love you right?”

You frowned confused, “Of course I do baby. What’s happened? You sound stressed.”

Matty huffed a soft laugh, “Just some prick who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”


	9. Trench (TØP - Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to DEMA, an oppressive society ruled over by nine bishops, the most powerful of which is Nico. You escape DEMA with your brother to reach the Banditos, a group of fugitives who live freely in the place they call Trench.

The corner of your bedroom was growing some strange mould. How had you not noticed that before? The grey concrete was so monotonous that any change to it should have drawn your attention. But you had other things to worry about. Like the boy resting his head on your chest. Your little brother had taken to sharing your bed with you after having nightmares to save the hassle of either of you having to get out of bed.

The nightmares had started when he began meeting with the bishops more regularly. They had always kept an eye on him, claiming he was special. But all that you knew about these “sessions” was that your brother always returned from them in a state of shock that you had long learned to coax him out of with a lullaby your mother used to sing.

The most recent “session” your brother was so out of it, it had taken you an hour of holding him close and singing lullabies softly in his ear to bring him back. The nightmares were the worst they had ever been that night.

That was the last straw, you knew you needed to get out of the city. Before his meetings with the bishops, your brother had dreamt of a tunnel that led to Trench where the Banditos would wait for anyone who managed to escape. That was where you were headed.

You noticed the thin sliver of light that began to peek into your window and gently shook your brother awake. It was near sunrise, the perfect time for you to leave without drawing attention. The bishops patrolled during the night to ensure that everyone was asleep and typically only woke everyone up after the sun had fully risen. Or at least that’s what you were told. You had never actually seen the sun but the neon lights surrounding the city supposedly imitated the sun’s patterns.

He raised his head blearily and you brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. He seemed more alert as he noticed the bags you had packed ready at his bed. He sat up quickly full of energy at the prospect of getting out of DEMA. He grabbed his shoes ready to slip them on and let you tie them, when you grabbed his arm firmly. You shook your head and held a finger up to your lips.

His mouth dropped into an ‘o’ of understanding and he nodded sharply, holding his own finger to his lips. You smiled softly at him before getting up yourself. You grabbed your shoes and showed him how to hold them so they wouldn’t fall. Your best chance at staying silent was to walk through the city barefoot. You lifted both of your bags onto your shoulders and reached for his hand.

You crept out of your bedroom as quietly as possible, keeping a vigilant eye out for the bishops or their watchers. The watchers were sometimes even more terrifying than the bishops; they were the bishops’ eyes everywhere and were sometimes impossible to spot. But thankfully, you hadn’t seen either.

You reached the tunnel your brother had seen in his dreams, looking down to see if he was ready. He nodded at you with a determination you were proud of. Scattered through the large pipe were symbols and phrases your brother had seen in his dreams. Your favourite was ‘Sahlo Folina’. It was a universal cry, one with many meanings. It connected the Banditos in joyous celebration or called to the others for help. To you it provided comfort. Your mother had used it in her lullabies as a gentle melody to soothe you into slumber. You traced the painted letters as you walked past, feeling the weight in your chest lift ever so slightly.

Your breath hitched as an unfamiliar sensation touched your feet. You looked down and saw what your mother had described as grass. A beautiful soft green material that tickled your toes. A giggle sounded in your right ear. You joined in the joyous laughter, crouching to hug your brother tightly.

You felt him squirm in excitement, ready to explore the world you now found yourselves in. He pulled his shoes on ready for you to tie the laces. You tied his but tucked yours into your shoes to save time.

It took nearly three hours to reach the valley that your brother informed you was called Trench. You were completely exhausted. Although he tried to push through, his young legs couldn’t handle three hours straight walking but you had to keep going. So he held your bags on his little shoulders while you carried him on your back. Thankfully your bags were small and light so you were only mildly struggling with his weight.

You paused at the opening of Trench to give your body a break and bask in the first rays of sunlight you’d ever been exposed to. Your theory was right: the bishops were lying about the neon lights replicating the sun’s patterns.

You set your brother down gently and asked for the bags back. He shook his head and replied that you had done enough carrying for today and he was a big strong boy now. The golden rays of sunshine hit your forehead and they sent tingles down your spine.

You decided gold was your new favourite colour.

Wrapping an arm around your brother’s bony shoulders, you continued on your path through the valley. A whistle bounced around the boulders and cliff faces. You looked around to see where it came from. At the top of the cliffs, a group dressed in green and yellow appeared to be waiting for you. One stood forward apart from the rest, and waved a tattooed arm over their head, pointing to the end of the valley.

You squinted and held a hand over your forehead to see a smaller group waiting for you in an area that seemed to be easy to climb. Another tattooed arm waved at you. You waved your own to acknowledge you had seen both groups. The small group on the ground pointed to a massive boulder on your right where it seemed you could climb up a good portion of the cliff without detection. They then hid behind it.

Your brother turned back to you, asking for permission to run ahead. You grinned widely and nodded at him to go. You continued to walk after him as he bolted towards the rock, bags slamming against his spine.

He had just reached them when the sharp clattering of stones hit your ears. It sounded like it was coming from behind you. You turned your head slightly, not wanting to give any emotion away. It was a bishop. You sprinted, pushing your tired legs to get away from him when your carelessness caught up with you. In your walking and running, your shoelaces had moved out from where you tucked them in. You stepped on one as you ran and went tumbling forward.

Scrambling back up to an unstable jog, you saw the small group of Banditos had begun to climb up the cliff. The tattooed arm that had waved to you was wrapped around your brother tightly and their hand muffled his screaming. In your stupor, you didn’t notice the bishop dismount his horse.

You smiled sadly as the Bandito placed a bandana over your brother’s face that somewhat quietened his cries then threw him over their shoulder so they could climb up with the rest. Your brother kicked up one hell of a fuss but the Bandito was strong enough to keep them both stable.

A pair of hands wrapped around your neck from behind, staining them with black along with the blood that dripped from your chin. The darkness sat around your neck like a noose and the weight of the realisation that you would be back in DEMA was shackled to your ankles. Tears streamed down your face as you watched your brother and the Bandito reach the others. At least he was safe.

You followed the bishop who you now knew to be Nico, the strictest of them all, back to his horse obediently. Nico mounted his horse once more and led you along, trudging back to the hellish emptiness of DEMA. You felt something land on your head, then another fluttered past your cheek. You picked the one from your hair: a yellow, almost golden, flower petal. All around you they floated with the breeze to land gently on the ground. The Banditos were throwing them for you.

You snatched a few from the air and shoved them deep in your pockets before the red cloaked being dragging you along noticed. You were terrified of what would happen to you when you reentered the city. Would you be killed? Tortured? Brainwashed? All that mattered was that your brother was safe with the Banditos. And you would find your way back to him, even if you died trying.


	10. Trench (TØP - Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to DEMA, an oppressive society ruled over by nine bishops, the most powerful of which is Nico. You escape DEMA with your brother to reach the Banditos, a group of fugitives who live freely in the place they call Trench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of self-harm and depression, based on my own experiences so they will not be universal but please take care of yourselves. Also one scene appears to be sexual in nature but I promise it’s not, it’s purely intended to be as clinical and humiliating as possible.

The mould had grown significantly since you had left. You weren’t quite sure how; you were only gone for half a day. But the small patch in the corner of your bedroom had begun to take up a large portion of the wall.

After Nico had taken you from your brother and forced you to walk all the way back home with him, he had you tossed back in your bedroom. Then he just left. The anticipation of what would happen to you caused your mind to race. Every footstep outside your door caused your body to tense and the hairs on your neck bristled like a startled cat’s.

After what felt like days, a set of footsteps stopped abruptly in front of your door. To keep up the façade of politeness they knocked and waited three seconds before promptly opening your door. It was a watcher, collecting you to take you to the bishops for your punishment. The walk to the bishop’s council only worsened your anxiety. It seemed as though the watcher wanted to prolong your terror.

You stopped outside the doors to the council room which loomed over your head like an omen of what lay within. The watcher noticed your pause and grabbed your wrist to force you to move along. You began to resist, your fear having reached its maximum. You scratched and kicked, nearly drawing blood but the watcher would not let up. They marched forward with their only purpose: to serve the bishops.

You were thrown to your knees in front of the bishops who stared down at you like you were dirt on their shoe. All except Keons. His expression was not of disdain but sincere disappointment. At who or what you weren’t sure. But you had always heard he was the kindest of the bishops. If there were ever such a person.

Four people approached you from the sidelines, they too had black around their necks but it seemed to cover much more than what you had on yours. Did they try to leave too? Were they going to be punished along with you?

Nico nodded and the four pulled you to your feet. You were jerked around as they pulled on your clothes, attempting to take them off with no fuss. But they were wrong if they thought you weren’t going to resist. It took them some time but they had managed to strip you down to your underwear. One woman had taken your pants with her, noticing the slight twitch of your hand as she pulled it from your grasp. She spied the yellow petals in your pockets and met your eyes with her own crystal blue. She nodded almost imperceptibly and folded them carefully.

The bishops formed a circle around, reaching for your face, neck and torso. Their hands appeared to be painted black, which transferred onto your skin. Whatever it was, it spread quickly and your mind began to cloud. You shook your head attempting to clear it and fight the haze sweeping over you.

They released you and you fell to your knees. The more you tried to defy the fog the paint was causing in your brain, the more it seemed to burn your skin. In your panic you tried to fight harder, and the burning increased. You tried to keep quiet but the molten fire in your nerves told you to scream. And so you did.

||-// EAST IS UP \\-||

Your brother had long stopped squirming in the Bandito’s arms, too exhausted to continue his physical assault. However he continued with a verbal barrage of questions and insults and anger.

The man carrying him stopped suddenly causing the two behind him to crash into him. He gestured for the others to continue on. He placed the boy gently on the ground and crouched in front of him.

“Alright so I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I’m Josh.” Your brother remained silent. “What’s your name?”

Your brother crossed his arms stubbornly and continued his questioning, “How could you just leave her back there? Now she’s going back to DEMA and she’s all alone. She was scared and you just left her.”

Josh sighed and looked to the ground briefly before meeting your brother’s eyes, “I promise we’ll get her back, ok? We just have to make sure we’re ready and then we’re taking down DEMA once and for all.”

Your brother was not fully happy with the response but it seemed to satisfy him enough. He unfolded his arms and turned to march along behind the large group of Banditos.

Josh stood up, shaking his head, “He is not what I was expecting.” He jogged to catch up with the group.

||-// EAST IS UP \\-||

Waking up was a living nightmare. Existence – because that’s what it was, not life, existence – was meaningless. You woke up, ate when you remembered, showered if you remembered then went back to bed. The searing pain of the darkness imprinted on your skin kept you awake most nights. The little sleep you did get was marred with nightmares of a faceless boy crying your name while being carried away by a large being of glowing yellow energy.

This particular day was especially hard. You were so close to figuring out who the boy was, you could feel it, but a flare up of burning in your legs woke you up.

You decided to at least get up and move around to attempt to ease the intense agony in your body. You walk past a mirror and backtrack to stare at yourself. Every inch of your skin was covered in the darkness, even your palms, the soles of your feet, it was spreading now to your face.

The darkness that stained your skin caused an incredible overwhelming rage to build within you. You snapped and punched the mirror, screaming in anguish. The mirror shattered, splitting a few of your knuckles. The red against black was an entrancing combination, contrasting but complimenting each other. Not to mention it felt so good to get your pain out in a physical way.

You grabbed a shard of mirror and brought it to your wrist. Well at least you wouldn’t feel as numb anymore.

||-// EAST IS UP \\-||

The Banditos arrived at their camp after a day of travel, taking breaks for food and water. Your brother remained steadfast in his resolve but couldn’t deny that being carried after walking for ages was enjoyable. The Bandito camp appeared to be a lively, tented city from your brother’s preliminary scanning. But he was too focused on following Josh to one of the smaller tents where it appeared they held all of their meetings.

Josh had introduced your brother to his fiancée Debby and his best friend Tyler during one of the travel stops. He explained that they were the de facto leaders of the Banditos but that everyone worked together and everyone had their role to play.

In the meeting tent were just the three leaders, your brother and two other Banditos. Your brother couldn’t see the table, so Debby lifted him to sit on her hip. A rough map of DEMA was displayed across the table.

“My wife Jenna said your sister’s being held here.” Tyler pointed to the tallest tower in DEMA and made eye contact with your brother. “So what we’re going to do is…” His voice faded into the background of your brother’s mind as the small group of adults began to plan how they were going to infiltrate DEMA and rescue you and Jenna and hopefully others who wanted to leave the city.

The basic idea was Jenna would bring you to her weekly meet ups with Tyler amongst the neon gravestones so that you can break through the brainwashing. It would take a few weeks but once the Banditos were ready and you were in control of your own mind once more, they would break into DEMA, kill the bishops and take everyone who wanted to leave the city with them.

Of course this was all easier said than done but it was a start. All your brother heard however was “a few weeks”. He squirmed so that Debby could put him down and stormed out of the tent. Josh wrapped a comforting arm around his fiancée as Tyler left to find your brother.

He sat in front of the dying fire, staring deep into the flames. Tyler approached gently so as not to startle the boy. But when he sat next to the child, he spoke with wisdom beyond his years.

“My sister raised me you know. All by herself.” His tone was hushed like he was spilling a secret he wasn’t supposed to. “Our parents died when I was just a baby so she had to step up as my mom. All she ever wanted was for me to be safe. And when the bishops forced me to do lessons with them, she was really worried, which is why we had to leave. I had a nightmare last night that we got taken away from each other.” His face moved to look at Tyler, the glow from the fire making his eyes appear like they were piercing Tyler’s soul. “She was being pulled away from me by this big scary monster until I couldn’t even see her anymore. And now she’s back in DEMA and I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again.” His voice broke on the last words and his eyes welled with tears.

Tyler wrapped an arm around the boy’s skinny shoulders and brought him into his chest, hugging the boy close as he broke down.

||-// EAST IS UP \\-||

You woke once again in an unfamiliar room. Despite all of the rooms looking the same, your growing patch of mould wasn’t present on these walls.

You sat up suddenly, startling a woman who was writing in a notebook.

“Oh you’re awake!” she cried moving to you swiftly. “I was worried for a bit there. I’m Jenna.” She held her hand out for you to shake. You raised your arm to reciprocate when you spot the bandages covering both of your forearms.

She noticed your dejection and smiled sympathetically.

“It’s okay.” She pulled you in for a comforting hug.

You broke down in tears, clinging to her shirt as you wailed.


	11. Photoshoot (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your shoot for a magazine goes viral, you find yourself revealing your relationship with Timothée much sooner than you planned.

Getting the call that you were going to be doing a photoshoot for a big magazine was incredibly exciting. Not only that but you were going to be doing the shoot with your boyfriend. But then reality set in. No one knew you were together, not even friends and family. Well, maybe you could play it off as you were just pretending, it was a photoshoot after all.

That is until Tim FaceTimes you excitedly, “Babe, did you get the call?”

You smiled weakly at him and nodded.

He frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried people are going to find out about our relationship.” You reply.

“Do you not want them to find out, I mean they’re gonna find out eventually?” He smiles.

“Let’s just see how this photoshoot goes, maybe we don’t even have to announce it.” You mutter more to yourself than him.

“Y/N, if you don’t want to tell them, we don’t have to but I think we’re ready. I mean it’s been six months, we’re not gonna be able to hide it much longer.”

“You’re right let’s do it.”

~~~~~~

The shoot was going well so far, everyone working on it was so incredibly talented. Your hair and makeup looked stunning even if it was natural and the underwear was so flattering on your body. Dayum you looked incredible!

Not only did you look good, but you felt good too. The whole day had been so much fun, the shoot was great, the director was super helpful in letting you know when he needed something different or more. And of course, your boyfriend was just the best.

The last shot was your favourite, he sat on the prop couch and you leaned against him much in the same way you would normally at home (obviously amped up for the camera). He looked away while you stared into the camera. When the photographer showed you, you and Tim knew it was perfect to announce your relationship. You got the call that the magazine was released and you asked for the photographer’s permission to use her photos in your Instagram post.

It became one of your most liked photos, not only through numbers, but your own personal feelings as well. You looked beautiful, you were with your boyfriend and you were truly happy.


	12. Friendzoned (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been close friends with Matty for a while and you slowly grown feelings for him so what happens when you tell him just how much you like him?

Being signed to Dirty Hit in 2017 was one of the biggest moments of your life. You had been a fan of the label for years, some of your favourite artists were signed to them so of course it was an incredible honour to join them. 

With joining Dirty Hit, you also became great friends with some of your labelmates, especially No Rome and The 1975. In fact it was through Rome you met your best friend Matty Healy, lead singer for The 1975.

Matty was both exactly and nothing like what you expected. He was outgoing and loud and talkative and intelligent and artistic and a bit of a narcissist. An attractive and humble narcissist but a narcissist nonetheless. That’s why it was a bit of a shock you became close friends because you would normally avoid his type but he was just so… amazing.

You became friends almost instantaneously after Rome introduced you, when he spotted a tattoo on your arm he loved. You spent two hours, discussing tattoos and art and broader real-life issues like how fucking expensive tattoos are. After that riveting discussion, you shared numbers and became fast friends.

But now you had a real problem.

“I like Matty!” you blurted out to Rome, who was busy helping you dye your hair in the hotel bathroom.

“Yeah I know.” he deadpanned before laughing lightly.

“Don’t laugh at me this is serious!” You tried to poke him in the side from your position on the floor in front of him.

“Up,” he commanded, “let’s go talk in here.” He led you to the bed so that the dye could develop and you could sit and chat comfortably.

He leaned against the headboard and you sat at the foot, trying not to get dye on anything. “I really like Matty, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

He smiled and grabbed your hand, “You know he likes you too.”

You scoffed and then thought about it, “Well then why hasn’t he said anything?”

“Why haven’t you?” Damn he had you there.

You stared out your window at the river, watching a boat travel past.

“I’m scared.” You replied. “Scared of the fans, the media, the label, our relationship being ruined, losing this contract, never being able to perform again. Being rejected.”

“Hey, hey, just relax okay,” he soothed you as best he could, “you don’t know that any of that could happen, let’s take it one step at a time. The first being you telling Matty how you feel.”

“Now, let’s watch some cat videos,” you pulled out your phone, changing the subject quickly. But you definitely had some thinking to do.

~~~~~~

“Thank you Brisbane, you have been so amazing! It’s been so wonderful to perform for a home crowd and I’ll see you again soon!” You called before running off stage.

The adrenaline coursing through your veins pushed you to go to the backstage area set up for Matty and the boys. You pulled him from the room and took him somewhere you hoped was private. You were resolute that now was the time for you to express your feelings. Looking up at his confused face almost broke that resolve, but you pushed through.

“I know you’re going on for a show soon but there’s no better time for me to do this.” You took in a deep breath, “I really like you. As more than a friend.”

It was silent for a beat and your heart sunk. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked with a large grin spread across his face.

“Of course you can.”


	13. Love and Mayhem (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mayhem miss Matty very much while he’s on tour.

COVID had really thrown a spanner in the works for Matty and the boys. They were so excited to tour for NOACF and see all of their fans again but of course, they couldn’t.

By the end of the pandemic, they had set up a tour of almost two years, taking them away from home for incredibly long periods of time. This latest stretch was about six months while they toured Europe, Asia and Australia. But they would be home soon for a few weeks and you couldn’t wait.

You found out when their flight would be landing and took Mayhem with you to greet the boys when they arrived. You all had decided it would be easier to take your van and drive everyone to where they needed to go, rather than have four separate cars. Mayhem was getting so much better with driving in the car, since you would take him for drives whenever you or he got too bored. Your job had thankfully let you work from home, so that stage-5 clinger Mayhem could enjoy your company as much as possible. Although, you feared as soon as his dad came back, Mayhem would move on from you.

You grabbed one of those harnesses that could be attached to seatbelts to keep your pet secure on the third trip you took with him, since he hated the crate and you couldn’t let him roam free. Because the boys were flying private (a COVID precaution) you could drive on the tarmac to their plane directly. You just had to show your ID and special pass to security and you were through.

The same security guard directed you to where the plane had landed and was waiting for you. It was an agonising drive, you were so close but you had to take everyone’s safety into account and move around slowly. When the plane came into view, Mayhem began to whine in the backseat like he knew his dad was in there.

You parked the van close enough to the plane that it wasn’t a long walk to get to but everyone could still move around and do their jobs safely. You put your mask on (another precaution) and waited for the plane door to open.

Once it did, you jumped out and opened the van’s sliding door, letting Mayhem out from the seatbelt and attaching his extendable leash. The first people to step out were some of the lighting and sound crew who hitched a ride back to the UK. You waved at everyone politely, greeting some of the people you knew better. But it was all building up to seeing the boys again. Matty was out first and Mayhem almost lost his tail with the force he was wagging it at. You laughed at his excitement, before waving Matty down. He almost tripped down the stairs in his haste to get to you.

He was first greeted by a very loving dog, who really missed his dad. But it was the person holding the leash Matty missed most.

You let go of Mayhem’s leash so he could run to George who crouched down to give his favourite nephew a belly rub. Then came the moment you had been waiting six months for.

You wrapped your arms around Matty’s shoulders and pressed a long, loving kiss to his lips.

“How are you, my love?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Perfect now that you’re here.” You responded.

You wandered over to the rest of the band, Ross carrying Matty’s gear as well as his own, George still giving Mayhem affectionate pats and Adam finally making his way to greet you.

After giving more hugs and greetings, you loaded your boys into the van with all their luggage and made your way back out. Despite being the very back seat so he could cuddle with Mayhem, Matty insisted he pick the music for the ride back home, which of course you didn’t argue about.

Once dropping all the lads off, you, Matty and Mayhem all returned home. Settling in for the night, Mayhem asleep at your feet and Matty reading softly to you, you couldn’t help but think about just how happy you were that he was back with you, and your little family.


	14. Cuddles (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a good cuddle is the best medicine.

It had been a long day at work. Despite your boss also having a uterus, they didn’t seem to empathise with your plight. You had been having intense cramps all day, as was usual for your period, but it was meant to be a busy night at the bar and your boss said you had to come in for work.

You weren’t ashamed to admit that you may have cried in the staff only bathroom during your break. But when you saw Matty pull up at the back of the pub to pick you up, you were a little embarrassed to say that you were on the verge of tears again. He gave a quick hug to greet you before you hopped back in the car to go home. Once you got there, you definitely started weeping. On the bed was a little care package for you. A childhood stuffed animal to cuddle, a heat pad for your abdomen, your favourite snack to eat on your period, your favourite hoodie Matty owned and a laptop set up to play a playlist he curated just for a night like this. You gave him a big hug and soft kiss before heading off to shower while he prepped everything for your cuddle sesh.

Once you were all cosied up in his hoodie, and lying in bed with the heating pad in just the right spot to ease your pain, Matty pressed play on the *my love needs me* playlist. You both spoke about your days in hushed voices, venting about whatever you needed to let go of so that you could rest easy. Once the pain had ebbed away, you were cuddled up to Matty tightly, childhood teddy under your arm.

He stroked your arm lightly over the fabric of the hoodie, singing along quietly to whatever song was on. Your breathing eased into a soft gentle rhythm as he continued and your eyes shut from they were staring at his beautiful profile. He kissed you forehead softly before switching the music off and settling in for a good night’s rest in your arms.


	15. Insecurities (Alex Turner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve had a shit day and now your insecurities have just made it worse.

It had been a long and exhausting day at work today and all you really needed was a nice relaxing bath. That was how the plan was working out, right until you stripped down to your underwear. Standing in front of a full length mirror in the bedroom and analysing every square inch of your body did not fall into your “just-enjoy-the-night” scheme. You stood there for about ten minutes, just staring at your body before finally forcing yourself to get into the tub.

But unfortunately the rest of your night was now ruined. That’s how Alex found you, curled up in your shared bed, wearing one of your favourite band shirts. You were staring at the wall, unmoving even when he sat down on the bed.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He asked, dropping a hand to your calf and rubbing it gently.

“Why are you even with me?” You whispered, voice hoarse with distress.

“Why do you ask that?” He tried to hide the concern in his voice to no avail.

You cried, “My stretch marks are so ugly. How could anyone ever want to be with me?”

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and replied, “My love, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. I have never once thought of leaving you, especially over something that makes you so uniquely you. Of course I want to be with you.”

This brought another tear to your eye as no one has ever supported to you as well as Alex had.

“Now will you please look at me love?” He asked quietly.

You turn to face him slowly, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. You saw nothing but love there and that was all you needed.


	16. Invasion of Privacy (Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your insecurities get the best of you and the paparazzi get a hold of some incriminating photos, it threatens to tear up your relationship entirely.

As soon as you spotted the magazine on the coffee table you knew you were in for a ride.

The paparazzi had caught you yelling at a group of girls sat at a lunch table at uni. Of course the media made it appear as though Timothée Chalamet had some crazy woman for a girlfriend.

As it normally goes with these kinds of stories there wasn’t a shred of truth to the whole ordeal. But no one would listen to you. That is, most people wouldn’t listen to you. You hoped that at least Timmy would listen to you about what happened.

That wasn’t the case when you walked through the door and saw him reading the magazine. He threw it onto the coffee table dramatically which was when you saw what they reported.

He asked, “Would you mind explaining what’s going on here?”

You started trying to explain yourself but clearly he wasn’t in the mood for your excuses.

“Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look?” he cried. “My managers have been calling me non-stop to try and fix your mess.”

Your anxiety was rising as he continued his rant, “Babe please just listen to me.” You tried to placate him but there was no response.

He breathed deeply through his nose clearly trying to calm down to no avail. He stormed from the living room into the bedroom where you followed.

“Please would you just let me explain?” you begged him, hoping he would just listen. Tears rose to your eyes as he slammed the door, realising he wouldn’t even hear you out! Well clearly since he was being stubborn tonight, you felt the best course of action was to spend some time apart. You started setting up the couch to sleep on for the night. You picked up the magazine just to see what had been written about you. One of the girls you had supposedly attacked claimed that you ran over and began to shout at them for describing how attractive Timmy was in Little Women. Obviously this wasn’t the case, you weren’t a naturally jealous person, you knew just how attractive Timmy was and how much his fans loved hom.

The next morning you prepared breakfast for yourself and Timmy as you did every morning. But as you packed your bag to go to Uni for the day, there was no movement or sound from your shared bedroom. He was probably still upset you thought.

You arrived to class after a short trip on public transport since Timmy wasn’t available to drive you. About halfway through your class, you noticed that there were at least 10 missed calls and a few voicemails on your phone. They were all from Timmy apologising for what he said the night before. Clearly he was now in the mood to listen to you. You excuse yourself from class and headed outside to call him back.

He picked up after the second ring, having camped at his phone waiting for your call. Before you could even greet him, he was profusely apologising for what he said and begging for your forgiveness. Stopping his ramble quietly, you asked if you could finally explain yourself.

“Of course!” he replied.

You began, “Those girls weren’t talking about how much they loved you in Little Women. They were actually talking about the other actresses you’ve been in films with and how you belonged with these beautiful women and not someone like me. Then the girl who was interviewed said you and Lily Rose Depp would make a much better pairing than you and me. And I guess my insecurities got the better of me and I snapped. I am really sorry for what happened and I know I shouldn’t have done it but I just need you to understand I would never do this deliberately.”

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry,” he replied, “I should’ve listened to you from the beginning. I think when you get home tonight you and I are going to have a much deeper conversation than we’re having now. And I think I’ll talk to my managers about paparazzi following you around on campus. It’s an invasion of privacy and you deserve to go to school safely.” There was a long pause.

“Baby I’m so sorry.” His soft voice broke the silence.

“Me too.” You replied, a lump growing in your throat. You cleared it and continued, “I can’t wait to see you tonight. Love you, bub. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye my love and enjoy your class.” His voice was once again full of affection, a sound you had missed dearly.


	17. Arachnophobia (Matty Healy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a creepy little critter interrupts your evening plans, you’re more than just a little upset.

Matty had just arrived home and was ready to begin your long weekend together. He called your name quietly so he wouldn’t disturb Mayhem who was asleep nearby. You replied from the bathroom where you were taking a shower.

He smirked and wandered inm asking if you wanted any company. You simply laughed and invited him, claiming it would save on the water bill.

He quickly pulled his clothes off and joined you under the hot water.

He gave you a quick peck before standing under the water himself to get ready for you to wash his hair. You stood there, watching him in awe and tracing his tattoos with a lustful eye.

He opened one of his and gave you another of his signature smirks. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer for a deep kiss. It was in pulling away from this loving embrace that you spotted a spider over his shoulder. You screamed, and in your haste to get away from it, you slipped and fell flat on your arse in the shower. You took Matty down with you and he absolutely cracked up when you pointed with a terrified look at the spider above his head.

He turned the water off and helped you out of the shower, wrapping you in a towel. He wrapped a towel around himself and left you safe in the bedroom so that he could grab a cup and some paper. He released the spider safely into the wild once more, and joined you in the bedroom. He was cackling at your misfortune as you tried to soothe your bruised asscheek.

“Well that was not how I expected this night to go.” He was still laughing. Your arse was practically broken, and he was laughing.

You were very unimpressed with his reaction as he stood behind you but with one hot kiss to your shoulder, you knew you couldn’t let a little spider get in the way of your night with Matty.


	18. Bilingual (Alex Turner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bilingual has its perks.

He swaggered in to the bar like he owned the place. This wasn’t a place he frequented, considering he wasn’t anyway near his home. But it seemed like a nice enough place and a lot of people recommended it, stating it was perfect for a fun night out.

So far, it had a pretty good atmosphere: great music and a great selection of drinks.

There was one thing however that immediately caught his eye: a beautiful person sat right near the dancefloor. They looked so out of place like a deity among mortals.

Alex was taken aback for a moment as he tried to consider how to approach you. But you had spotted him as soon as he walked in the door. He didn’t realise he’d been staring at the table you were sitting at for so long, he never even noticed you had moved. Until you were right in front of him, that is.

“Now what’s a beautiful man like you doing in a place like this?” you ask him in a lightly accented tone.

“Looking for a good time.” he replied.

“Well you’ve come to the right place,” you smirked.

The night passed in a blur as the two of you got drunk, danced and spoke like you’d known each other for years. He learned that the accent was due to your second language. And when he asked you to say something in this other language, you pulled him close to whisper naughty things in his ear.

Those people were right: this was the perfect place to come for the night.


	19. Engaged (Alex Turner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with you and your fiance Alex on the Graham Norton Show

This was your first appearance on the Graham Norton Show since you kickstarted your acting career a few years ago. It was your first role in a big Hollywood production and you were very excited to promote it on one of your favourite talk shows.

Graham welcomed you warmly as he introduced you and your cast mates who were on with you. After showing a few clips of the film and allowing each of you to talk about your roles in the film, he moved on to your private lives.

“I understand that, you (Y/N) have recently gotten engaged to one Alex Turner.” He said it behind his cue cards like it was a piece of salacious gossip but really the news had been out for a few months.

“Yeah it’s been very exciting,” you replied, “he truly is the love of my life and I can’t wait for us to finally get married.”

“I can also reveal to our audience that the Arctic Monkeys are performing in the studio later this evening. So you get to see these two together for the first time since those adorable engagement photos.” He shows them on the screen behind him before moving on to your co-star.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the show, after Alex and his wonderful band had performed their latest single, they all walked over to greet to the occupants of the couch. You were rearranged so that you and Alex were next to each other and Matt had to squish on the end of the couch. Some additional stools were brought in for Jamie and Nick.

Graham introduced the band then began to talk about their latest album, praising it himself and reading some of the latest reviews about it.

He then asked permission from the band to ask Alex some more private information about your engagement, particularly the proposal.

“Well I was very nervous for it,” he described, “but I’m glad I decided to make it lowkey with just her family and our friends.”

Graham ‘aww’ed sarcastically like a fan girl, “but in all seriousness were you more or less nervous that you were proposing on her birthday?”

“I think I was less nervous because if she said no, it could’ve just been a ring for her birthday but thankfully she said yes. And now I think I’m the happiest that I’ve ever been.”

The crowd joined in with Graham to sincerely swoon at your fiancé’s loving words. You held his hand tightly and intertwined your fingers.

“Well I better get an invite you two,” Graham responded.

“Oh Graham! I’ve been meaning to ask you,” you stated, perking up like you had important news, “will you be my maid of honour?”

Graham pretended to fan at his eyes and cried, “of course my dear!” You all laughed together.

He dropped his facade and continued with the show, asking Matt about the album once more. You laid your head gently against Alex’s shoulder, thankful that you could have this experience together.


	20. Surprise! (The Vlog Squad + Timothée Chalamet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally you were terrified of being blindfolded for one of David’s vlogs, but this one was much better than you ever expected.

Usually when you heard David call your name, it was never a good idea to answer. Especially when he was holding a piece of merch to blindfold you with.

You struggled with Scott gripping your arms as he tried to calm you down, stating that “for once the blindfold surprise was gonna be a really good one.” Your best friend’s reassurance wasn’t all you needed to push you to do it but you decided to trust him anyway.

David instructed you to lay down on the floor while he grabbed your surprise. Scott laid the shirt over your eyes as your anxiety began to heighten.

“Scott you are in so much trouble if this is bad!” you cried, praying that your surprise would be just as good as he promised.

David asked suddenly, “Do you know how you told me Little Women is one of your favourite movies from last year?”

“Yeah,” you replied shakily.

“Well you can take that blindfold off now because surprise!”

Stood nervously next to David was Timothée Chalamet himself.

You felt your face flush as you tried not to embarrass yourself in front of your favourite celebrity. Also completely unrelated, he was your biggest celebrity crush.

He greeted you just as awkwardly as you felt before you jumped up and asked if it was alright to give him a hug. He laughed sweetly and said that it would be alright. You gave him a tight hug and punched David in the arm for giving you such a big fright.

You then spent the day with Timothée, vlogging the various activities you did with him and the members of the squad who joined you.

When the vlog came out, it had some seriously good feedback with many people talking about how sweet you and Timothy were together. But it was the very end of the vlog that most people were focused on. At the very end of the day you spent with Timothée, you had a quiet moment outside before he had to leave. You didn’t realise at the time, but David was filming when Timothée asked you out to a proper date.

Just the mention of you two going out had both your names trending on Twitter within minutes, a topic you definitely discussed on your dinner date a week later.


	21. Sophie (Brian David Gilbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU with Brian David Gilbert

“Sophie, your friends all think I’m lonely,” you sang under your breath as you browsed the library for the textbooks you needed for your next class. The song had been stuck in your head for a while, ever since your friend had first sent you the link on YouTube. The two men in the video were both incredibly talented and you had a soft spot for mellow music.

“But they don’t really know me,” The next line of the song rang out through Brian’s mind as he sat eating with his friends. Huh, why did he suddenly think of his song and why the second line? Well the person singing had a different tone to their voice. Maybe it was his soulmate!

“I guess I have to work on that.” A second voice joined in your soft singing as you found the last textbook you needed. Wow, was that your soulmate? Cause they were talented!

“I found a piece of ground in this town,” His soulmate was still thinking of the song. He stood up from his group of friends and hurriedly explained what was going on. They wished him well on his quest as he frantically paced around trying to find his soulmate.

“And I just don’t need them around,” The voice in your head was growing louder as you left the library. You heard from your friend that that was how you knew you were close to finding your soulmate.

“Putting labels on my back, no.” The voice was now louder than it had ever been as Brian walked towards the steps leading into the library. There, someone stood in the middle of the stairs looking around erratically. It was them.

They spotted him! As if the world had gone quiet, the pair walked slowly towards each other singing the duet softly in each other’s minds. People stopped to watch the connection of two soulmates as they finally met, standing only centimetres apart.

“Hi…” Brian said.

“Hi…” you replied.

You smiled brightly at one another.

“I’m Y/N.”

“And I’m Brian.”


End file.
